


The Purest and The Wildest

by kenzeira



Series: kurooakaweek 2017 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kissmark, KurooAkaWeek, M/M, Routine, lipstick fetish
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:04:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10452513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzeira/pseuds/kenzeira
Summary: Karena kau indah. Dunia harus tahu itu. [#KurooAkaWeek - Day 2: Routine]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu (c) Haruichi Furudate

[#KurooAkaWeek – Day 2: Routine]

[#30DaySmutChallenge 06 – Kissmark]

 **THE PUREST AND THE WILDEST** oleh **Kenzeira**

            Lipstik merah menyala terpoles sempurna di permukaan bibir Akaashi Keiji.

            Kuroo memandang, menimang-nimang, apa lagi sekiranya yang mampu membuat kekasihnya terlihat semakin menggoda—selain lipstik, _eye shadow glitter_ serta bando kelinci yang menghiasi kepala. Akaashi menggigit bibir bawah. Jangan, jangan kau gigit bibirmu, Kuroo memaksa. Nanti warna merahnya hilang. Jangan kau lakukan. Akaashi menurut. Lelaki itu kemudian berpose sesuai dengan arahan Kuroo.

            “Tinggikan sedikit dagumu.”

            Akaashi mengangkat dagunya sedikit. Pandangan sayu ke arah kamera. Kedua tangan mencengkeram seprai. Dada membusung. Cahaya menyoroti selama sepersekian detik sebelum bunyi kamera terdengar. Foto sudah diambil. Hasilnya cukup memuaskan. Kuroo tersenyum puas.

            “Sudah waktunya, Akaashi.”

            “Ya.”

            _The Purest and The Wildest_. Demikian Kuroo menamainya. Akaashi adalah dua perpaduan sempurna kepolosan sekaligus keliaran, kontras yang cantik. Ia melihat-lihat kembali hasil potretannya, sudah sekian puluh, namun hanya ada dua yang akan ia ambil. Kamera lantas ditaruh di atas meja. Ia ikut naik ke ranjang. Akaashi menunggu tak sabaran.

            “Kau yakin mau membuat lipstikku berantakan?”

            “Tentu, tentu, manisku. Aku bakal membuat warna merah ini terpoles ke sana-sini,” kata Kuroo, jeda. Dalam jeda itu, ia menyentuh dagu kekasihnya. “Hingga ke ujung dagumu.”

            Akaashi tersenyum. Tanpa ragu, segera saja lelaki itu melingkarkan kedua tangan di lehernya, menarik mendekat hingga bibir menyatu dalam sapuan-sapuan tak terelakkan, ciuman-ciuman, hisapan serta jilatan. Kuroo menggigit bibir bahwa Akaashi. Akaashi mencengkeram kuat ujung rambut Kuroo. Ciuman tak mampu dihentikan—terlalu nikmat, terlalu candu. Merah menyala yang sebelumnya terpoles rapi kini jadi berantakan, memenuhi sisi-sisi bibir Akaashi hingga ujung dagu dengan garis-garis acak yang sensual.

            Akaashi tanpa sengaja mendesah.

            Lihatlah betapa kau sungguh menggairahkan dalam keadaan begini, Kuroo berbisik. Bibir Kuroo merambat ke telinga, menjilati lubangnya. Akaashi tersentak dengan suara tertahan. Bibir itu kembali turun, tidak ke bibir, tidak pula ke pipi, tapi ke leher jenjang yang sejak awal selalu menggodanya untuk menyesap di sana—menyesap dan terus menyesap hingga meninggalkan jejak-jejak merah yang banyak, memenuhi leher sampai tulang selangka.

            Sepuluh, sebelas … dua belas, tiga belas. Kuroo mulai menghitung.  Dua puluh. Tanda merah itu memenuhi permukaan kulit Akaashi. Kuroo masih ingin menambahnya, namun tidak lagi, mengingat estetika. Napas Akaashi memburu. Kuroo memutuskan sudah waktunya ia kembali membidik. Kamera segera diraih. Cahaya berkali-kali menyoroti kekasihnya. Tak perlu arahan, Akaashi mengatur posisi tubuhnya sendiri senatural mungkin. Ada yang berkilat pada sepasang mata itu; obyek telah tertangkap sempurna.

            “Kau adalah hidangan paling nikmat.”

            Semu kemerahan semakin kentara di pipi Akaashi. Kuroo memotretnya.

            “Kau sempurna.”

            Bibir bawah tanpa sengaja digigit. Kuroo kembali memotretnya. Kabut dalam kepala Akaashi enggan pergi, justru semakin tebal dan tak mampu disingkirkan. Lelaki itu sudah mencapai batas. “Kuroo-san—“

            “Kau akan mendapatkannya setelah ini, manisku. Seperti biasa.”

            Akaashi mendapatkannya setengah jam kemudian. Malam sudah tidak lagi bisa dikatakan sebagai malam. Jam menunjuk ke angka tiga, mata keduanya masih menyala-nyala. Keringat membasahi seprai. Bau khas persanggamaan memenuhi ruangan kamar. Kuroo mengusap pipi Akaashi, memandangi, sebelum kemudian melahapnya; dari pucuk hidung hingga ujung bibir, dari cuping telinga hingga buah adam.

            “Kau yakin mau memamerkan foto-fotoku?”

            “Ya, tanpa keraguan.”

            Bibir delima kembali dikecup.

            “Kenapa?”

            “Karena kau indah. Dunia harus tahu itu. Dan bahwa keindahanmu hanya milikku, Akaashi, hanya milikku saja.”

            “Kita tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada waktu dan takdir.”

            Kuroo mendekap Akaashi. “Kau mau meninggalkanku?”

            “Waktu yang bakal meninggalkanmu.”

            Kuroo membayangkan Akaashi bersanggama dengan pria lain, melakukan hal-hal kotor bersama, menikmati kegiatan rutin yang menyesatkan. Lalu pria lain itu tersenyum sinis ke arahnya, seolah berkata: keindahan Akaashi tidak cuma milikmu sekarang ini. Kuroo merasakan sesuatu yang panas memenuhi dadanya. Ia, tanpa keraguan, pasti akan menghabisi pria asing itu.

            “Aku akan membunuh siapapun yang mengambilmu dariku, Akaashi.”

            “Bahkan jika itu Tuhan?”

            “Bahkan jika itu Tuhan.”

            “Kau sialan.”

            “Kau tidak suka?”

            “Apa?”

            “Aku memamerkan foto-fotomu.”

            Akaashi berpikir. “Aku suka. Kau melakukannya dengan penuh cinta. Aku tahu suatu hari itu akan datang; hari ketika dunia mengakui kemampuanmu, hari ketika dunia mengambilmu dariku.”

            “Tidak akan. Bahkan jika aku harus pergi berkeliling mencari keindahan lain, aku tetap mau membawamu.”

            Akaashi mendorong Kuroo ke samping tempat tidur. Lelaki itu lalu mendudukinya, mengambil alih tempatnya sebagai dominan. “Sudah kubilang, Kuroo-san, kita tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada waktu dan takdir.”

            Kuroo tidak senang mendengar kalimat itu. “Tapi aku tetap mau membawamu. Peduli setan dengan dunia, aku sudah menemukan obyek paling indah di muka bumi.”

            Akaashi tertawa kecut. “Kau penggoda ulung.”

            “Aku hanya mengatakan kebenaran atas dirimu, manisku.”

            “Berhenti memanggilku begitu.”

            “Aku tidak mau.”

            “Kapan kau berhenti jadi sialan.”

            Kuroo tersenyum. Kepala kekasihnya ditarik ke bawah, mempertemukan kembali dua bibir yang seakan tak pernah lelah saling berpagutan.

**.**

**.**

            _The Purest and The Wildest_. Pameran fotografi dengan tema tersebut membuat nama Kuroo Tetsuro dikenal di seantero Jepang, terdengar hingga ke negara-negara adidaya. Tidak hanya Akaashi, Kuroo mengambil potret apa saja yang menurutnya merupakan definisi paling tepat untuk menggambarkan kemurnian sekaligus keliaran; hewan-hewan, kota besar, tumpukan salju, gersangnya Sahara, di suatu tempat yang jauh dari kampung halaman, bersama Akaashi, meninggalkan jejak-jejak kenangan, entah di mana, entah dengan siapa, entah apa.

            Tapi tetap saja, potret setengah telanjang Akaashi sebelum dan sesudah liar merupakan potret yang membesarkan namanya. Di usianya yang ke-27, Kuroo mulai mengelilingi dataran dunia, berpindah-pindah, mencari obyek, mencari kepuasan, mencari-cari keindahan lain yang bakal ditangkap kameranya. Bersama Akaashi. Dan Akaashi dengan senang hati mengikuti ke manapun Kuroo pergi.[]

**11:48 AM – 22 March 2017**


End file.
